Ikatan
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: Walaupun hanya sebatas cinta dan sayang tanpa saling memiliki.Tapi, ikatan yang ada pada diri mereka adalah satu./Kazune dan Himeka./Canon Kamichama Karin/mind to RnR?


**Salah ya, jika aku menyukai orang yang seharunya tidak aku sukai?**

**Salah ya, jika aku membutuhkan orang yang seharusnya melindungi dan menjagaku bukan dalam artian CINTA sebagai seorang kekasih?**

**Ikatan**

**Kamichama Karin ©****Koge-Donbo**

**Ikatan © Lucy Uchino**

**Warning : CANON, OOC, miss typo(s) maybe?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih tak mengira. Dan aku benar-benar syok mengetahui hal itu. Jantung ku seakan ingin sekali lompat dari tempatnya. Semuanya pembohong. Semua itu tidak benar.

Tapi, apa yang aku dengar dan aku lihat semua itu adalah kenyataan.

Suatu hal yang sangat membuatku bersedih dan lemas.

Aku menyukai orang yang salah. Seharusnya dari awal mereka semua sudah memberi tahuku. Tentang siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu, siapa keluargaku, asal-usulku. Yang aku tahu, Karin juga sama denganku. Karin tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya. Bersama Kazune, Karin menjadi dewa dan berusaha untuk melindungiku.

Namun, saat semuanya akan berakhir. Kau baru memberi tahuku kalau aku adalah anakmu dari masa lalu. Aku kira aku adalah sepupumu. Yang tinggal dan dibesarkan oleh keluargamu selama ini.

Tapi setelah kau mengatakan itu, seakan aku tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Aku tahu aku orang yang lemah. Tapi, ini emang sudah takdir 'kan? Aku adalah anak dari Kazune Kujo dan Karin Hanazono _di masa lalu_.

Sempat aku berpikir. Foto itu, mirip sekali dengan Karin dan juga Kazune, serta anak kecil yang sedang digendong itu aku di masa lalu. Kenyataannya itu benar. Itu hanyalah masa lalu. Dan masa sekarang itu beda lagi. Di masa sekarang aku adalah Himeka! Bukan anak dari mereka berdua.

**oOo**

Semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan itu membuat helaian rambut hitam keunguan panjang seorang gadis yang baru menginjak dewasa itu melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya. Mata hitam-nya tampak berkaca. Hawa kesejukan pun terpancar dari iris yang indah itu.

Berdiri menatap kota dari kamarnya sudah menjadi kebiasan tersendiri bagi gadis ini. Dan berpegangan besi yang berguna untuk berpegangan agar tidak jatuh. Himeka memandang kanvas di langit yang berubah warna menjadi _orange_ kemerah-merahan, karena hari telah senja. Burung-burung yang terbang menuju sarangnya untuk pulang itupun tak terlewatkan oleh pandangan mata Himeka—nama gadis itu.

Gadis ini sedang merenung ya, tampak jelas dari wajah ayu-nya yang tertutup rambut hitam tergerai itu.

Persekian menit kelopak mata itu tak kunjung mengedip. Tiba-tiba setetes air bening jatuh dari iris mata-nya yang berkaca.

Gadis ini sedang menanginis. Ya, tapi karena apa?

Kemudian ia mengadah. Wajah putih itu ia dongakkan, sehingga mendapatkan sinar dari pancaran matahari senja yang indah.

"_Rupanya, semua yang aku lihat dan aku rasakan memang benar ya? Kalau Karin itu suka sama Kazune, dan Kazune juga suka sama Karin."_

Dalam ingatannya saat Kazune hendak menolong Karin. Himeka ingat betul. Dan Himeka tahu betul, dari ekspresi Kazune dan dari bola mata Kazune kalau Kazune sangat khawatir pada Karin.

Lalu saat Karin mencemaskan Kazune, karena Kazune terlalu banyak berubah menjadi dewa dan sakit sampai beberapa hari.

Karin mengatakan pada Himeka kalau ia tidak ingin Kazune mati. Sampai Karin menangis dan memeluk Michiru karena Kazune tidak bangun selama beberapa hari.

"_Dari dulu aku sudah suka Kazune, bahkan sebelum Karin menyukainya," _ucap Himeka dalam hati.

Himeka berpikir. Kalau ia bersama Kazune akan sangat cocok. Kazune benci seranggga. Sedangkan Himeka sangat menyukai serangga. Perbedaan itulah yang sangat Himeka suka dari Kazune. Seakan mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Menutupi kekurangan mereka satu sama lain pula.

Walaupun Kazune sering juga mencemaskan Himeka. Bahkan Kazune pernah panik saat Himeka hilang entah kemana. Tapi, yang Himeka rasakan bukanlah rasa cinta. Antara anak peremuan dan anak laki-laki. Melainkan rasa cinta seorang kakak untuk adiknya.

"_Sampai aku tahu, alasan Kazune menghawatirkan Karin. Dan sering sekali mencemaskanku." _

Pada kenyataannya. Itu semua karena Karin adalah ibu Himeka pada masa lalu dan Kazune adalah suami Karin pada masa lalu. Dengan kata lain Himeka adalah anak dari mereka berdua.

Maka dari itu Kazune sangat-sangat mencemaskan kondisi Himeka. Yang kazune juga ketahui. Kalau Himeka adalah gadis yang lemah.

Sebagai seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak dan istrinya, Kazune tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bertanggung jawab dan melindungi keluarganya.

Ayah yang sempurna.

"_karena aku ... adalah anak dari mereka berdua di masa lalu," _gumam himeka lagi.

Karena hal itu, Himeka yang semula menyukai Kazune telah mencoba menghapus semua rasa suka dan cintanya pada sang ayah—yaitu Kazune. Walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa cinta dan rasa penyesalan karena dewa menciptakan-nya menjadi anak seseorang yang sangat Himeka sukai.

Walaupun kenyataannya, Himeka adalah anak dari pasangan dewa.

**oOo**

"Himeka…," ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Namun, Himeka tak menghiraukannya—tak mendengarnya.

Seseorang itu masuk dan menghampiri Himeka yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar-nya.

"Himeka…," panggilnya lagi. Suara yang sangat Himeka kenal. Cepat-cepat Himeka menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya.

Himeka berbalik badan. Dan mendapati sosok Kazune sedang berjalan menghampiri-nya. "I-ya Kazune…," ucap Himeka. Dahi Kazune berkerut, melihat mata Himeka yang sedikit sayu. Sepertinya Himeka baru saja menangis.

"Kenapa dengan matamu? Kau baru menangis ya?" tanya Kazune seraya mengusap pipi Himeka yang ternyata memang basah.

"Tidak kok … ak-aku," Himeka tampak berpikir untuk mencari alasan lain mengapa ia menangis.

"Aku hanya sedih karena akan meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin," jawab Himeka seraya trersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

Kazune yang melihatnya sedikit heran dengan tingkah Himeka yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi, Kazune tak ambil pusing. Bagaimanapun Himeka akan bercerita padanya jika ia punya masalah.

"Kalau begitu ayo turun. Kita makan. Dari sore 'kan kau hanya berdiri disini ."

Himeka tersenyum lagi. Memperhatikan wajah Kazune yang terlihat bahagia. Tentu saja, itu karena Kazune sudah lulus SMP dan akan meneruskan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. "Oh ya, masakannya Karin yang buat lho … dia belajar dari Michiru kemarin. Kau harus mencobanya," ucap Kazune lagi.

"Terima kasih ya Kazune…"

"Terima kasih untuk apa Himeka?" tanya Kazune bingung. Terang saja, tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba Himeka mengatakan 'terima kasih' padanya. Walaupun wajah kebingungannya tidak ditampakkan sama sekali oleh Kazune.

Himeka memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di atas dada, "terima kasih karena Kazune telah menjadi ayah yang baik untukku selama ini…"

"Hahaha … kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja itu sudah jadi tugasku 'kan? Lagipula kau anakku di masa lalu Himeka." Kazune sedikit canggung. Tak seperti biasanya, tak ada keraguan dan tetap seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sampai Himeka tahu kalau ia adalah anak dari Karin dan Kazune di masa lalu. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ada rasa ketidakbiasaan di antara mereka. Yang membuat jarak pembatas yang tidak boleh mereka lalui. Jarak yang tidak setipis Himeka kira. Dinding yang lumayan tebal. Lebih tepatnya kegitu. Kazune sedikit menyesal.

"Himeka…"

_Syuuttt…_

Dalam sekejap. Himeka sudah berada dipelukan Kazune. Hangat … itulah yang Himeka rasakan sekarang.

Berharap ini tidak hanya sesaat. Biarkan lebih lama lagi. Lebih lama dengan posisi seperti ini. Karena setelah ini Himeka akan pergi ke Amerika untuk bersekolah di sana. "Maafkan aku," gumam Kazune.

"Kazune … Kazune tidak salah apa-apa … Yang salah aku," ucap Himeka. Kazune mengusap pelan rambut Himeka dari belakang. Dan sedikit mencium aroma parfum yang biasa dipakai Himeka.

"Aku yang salah … Karena aku sudah mencintai Kazune…" Kazune melepaskan pelukannya. Sedangkan Himeka hanya menunduk lemas. Sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Himeka barusan. Kemudian mencerna arti kata-kata itu. Kazune tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk berpikir.

"Kau tidak salah. Aku mengerti Himeka … jadi lupakan yang sudah terjadi ya, kau mau 'kan?" suara Kazune kian melembut. Seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anak putrinya yang nakal. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua sisi bahu Himeka. Sehingga iris keduanya bertemu pandang untuk beberapa saat.

Air bening itu, kembali mengucur dari kelopak mata Himeka dan jatuh memenuhi lantai marmer di bawah-nya. Ada rasa bahagia dan ada rasa sakit juga di sana. kemudian Himeka mendongak, Himeka mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…."

_Walaupun hanya sebatas cinta dan sayang tanpa saling memiliki._

_Kehidupan tetap kehidupan. Entah itu bisa membuat bahagia atau tidak._

_Tapi, ikatan yang ada pada diri mereka adalah satu._

_Sampai kapanpun. Sampai mereka mati. Ikatan itu akan tetap ada._

_Cinta yang tulus untuk sebuah pengorbanan dan perlindungan,_

_Yang akan menjadi penjaga sampai salah satu di antara mereka mati._

_Namun, takkan dapat terganti…_

_Karena ikatan itu adalah ikatan darah._

_Yang disatukan dengan benang merah di atas nama Tuhan._

_Ikatan keluarga, __**ayah dan anaknya**__…_

_Kazune dan Himeka_

**END**

**Author Note : Hai … salam kenal untuk kalian semua. Di sini Lucy membawakan sebuah fic yang akan menghibur kalian semua. Fic ini, adalah fic pertama Lucy di fandom Kamicham Karin. Menengok di fandom ini masih sedikit yang membuat **_**fanfic-fanfic **_**Kamichama Karin. **

**Dan maaf bila hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Maklum lah, Lucy baru pernah membuat fic fandom ini. Selebihnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan yang mau review…**

**Entah ini bisa disebut canon atau tidak sih, tapi semoga kalian akan senang dengan fic yang aku buat dengan sepernuh hati.**

**Mohon bimbingannya ya, arigatou … **

**Kritik, Saran, concrit, dengan senang hati aku terima kok …**

**FLAME? Asalkan yang membangun saya sangat berterimakasih! d(^^)b**

**Review?**


End file.
